


Supernatural: Cas and Dean in High School

by k_fields22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_fields22/pseuds/k_fields22
Summary: Cas and Dean's lives are about to change. They go to the same high school and their love if forbidden. Cas is a angel and Dean is a demon. They have a forbidden love because angels and demons don't get along.Will their forbidden love survive the rough time we call High School?





	1. The Beginning

Cas entered the school with his brothers like any other day walking in with them going with all the other angels. There where 2 types of people there demons and angels and they did not get along at all. It was normal to see a demon and angel get into a argument or a fight . But one demon on perticuly caught Cas eye and had for some time but with his brothers always keep a eye on him and them being ache Angels. Evey one knew him. Cas went to his locker trying to avoid any demons.  
Dean walked around seeing which Angels he could freak out. Then he noticed Cas. Cas was the one angel he couldn't freak out. Every time Dean walked over to him Cas seemed to light up. It was weird but Dean has a suspicion about Cas: Cas had a crush on him. The crush was kind of obvious and Dean didn't know what to think about it.  
Cas had tried his best to keep that he had crush on Dean a screct and he seemed to fool his brothers well. He got his books and then Dean walked over to Cas.

"Hey Cas! What class are you going to?"

Cas looked at him "Hey Dean! I have math."

He gave him a small smile Cas had always been the quiet and shy one out of the brothers but deep down he had a very out going and wild side.

"Oh! I'm going to math too. Who's your math teacher?" Dean was trying to find out what Cas was doing.

Dean knew Cas from before, but had never really talked to him. He was trying to only scare Angels not befriend them or really even talk to them, but then Cas started acting weird around Dean at school, so Dean decided to scare Cas but Cas never seemed to scare easily. It was like he was hiding something. Something that Dean was just starting to realize was a crush of some sorts.

"Uh... I have Mrs James. I have all honors classes what about you?" Cas asked.

"I have Ms. Gracelynn. I only take regular classes, except one AP English class." Dean replied.

Cas nodded "Okay, sometime I wish I didn't have all honors." Cas sighed.

"Same with my AP class" Dean looked at Cas. "Why did you choose honors?"

"I kinda didn't have a say or choice in it. Being a angle and my brothers being arch angels."

"Oh! Well I choose AP because I wanted a challenge... if you know what I mean." Dean smiled as he walks away. "I'm gonna be late for math but I'll catch you later... Angel face."

Cas blushed some and the nickname. "Alright Dean.. " Cas smiled some and he walked down to his class trying to ignore the other demons messing with him.


	2. Later that day...

Dean was sitting in class and then when he looked down at his notebook he realized he was drawing Cas's wings. The facial features were also on point. He quickly turned the page and looked up at the board. His teacher was looking at him weirdly. So were his classmates. 

"Could you please repeat the question?" He nervously grinned. Cas was sitting in his class not paying for but he had a a in that class he was randomly drawing and he looked down seeing he had drawn Dean's black eyes and he facial. One of his best friend saw that and gave him a crazy look but he shrugged it off. Finally, 3 periods later, Dean was at lunch. He randomly bumped into Cas. 

"Oh! Hey. Sorry I didn't see you there." He mildly blushed. 

"What's today's lunch?" Cas blushed slightly 

"Hey. It fine and it looks like it's chicken sandwich with fries." 

"Oh! Well at least it doesn't sound bad. I was looking for a nice juicy cheeseburger, but the chicken sandwich h will have to do... At least we get fries. Right?" Dean smiled. 

"Ya, it doesn't. Yeah, at lest we do that's the best part." Cas smiled at Dean. 

"Ya. I love the fries. Maybe I can get seconds and just eat the fries. Haha!" Dean laughed. "hear so do I and yeah maybe haha!" Cas smiled. After all the laughing Dean felt a little awkward and decided he wants to get lunch. 

"Hey. So I'm gonna go get lunch. See you around." 

"Oh. Okay, see you around Dean." Cas looks at Dean." 

"Ok." Dean turns to walk to the cafeteria. 'What was I thinking. Talking to Cas. Maybe I do like him... Wait what am I saying. I'm a demon, I'm suppose to hate Angels. 

Cas sighed and walked into the cafeteria walking and siting with his brothers who where picking on some demons. Dean walked over to his friends and sat down, but ever so often he would look in Cas' direction. Then he would look back at his friends. Cas would glance over at Dean every now and then before going back to his conversation he was having with his brothers. They where trying to get him to be more like them. But Cas would say no. Dean decided he had feeling for Cas and wasn't going to let the whole angel-demon thing get in the way. He waited until he knew Cas was looking at him and motion for him to head over to the lockers. 

3 minutes later... "Hey Cas. We really need to talk." Dean looked at Cas very seriously. 

Cas looked at him "Okay, about what? " he had a lot of thing running through his head at this point. 

Dean decided to express how he felt. But since he had just been feeling these feelings since Monday he wasn't sure what to say. "Well first I wanted to admire your trench coat. It's my favorite type..." *stupid. The trench coat really, Dean!!* 

Cas looked at him and chuckled some "um thanks? " Dean blushed a little before smiling. "Okay. Look Cas I really need to tell you something... It's important. Would you like to come over later to talk. I have to go to my next class. See you later." Dean quickly left and then paused. *Did I do the right thing?* Dean questioned himself.

Cas was a bit confused by the way Dean was acting. But he shrugged it off. And started to walk to his necks class. Dean was worried that he was sending the wrong signals to Cas. This was not a great way to tell him that he had feeling but it was too late. He was coming over to 'talk'. All Dean could think about for the rest of the day was Cas and what he was going say to him. Cas couldn't help be think about why Dean was acting so differentand what he needed to talk to him about. That's all he could think about the whole day.


	3. At Dean's House

When the end of the day came Dean was both relieves and scared. He had told Cas he needed to talk to him. What was he going to say.  
Cas walked out and meet Dean where he said to.   
"So what do you need to talk about."

"Cas I like you... Maybe a little more than I know."

"You do?"

Dean looked at Cas's shocked face. It wasn't too shocked, but Cas did generally look shocked. He smiled before continuing.   
"I just am not really sure, but until I'm sure, I wanted to tell you that I do like you."

Cas smiled brightly. " I like you too Dean alot."

Dean didn't know how to respond. He knew Cas had a crush on him but now he was just finding out that he was like in love with him.   
"I'm glad." He paused because he wasn't sure what to do next.  
Cas nodded slightly and looked down some. Cas nodded slightly and looked down some. Dean wondered what Cas was thinking because he too looked like 'what happens next?' Dean tried to get Cas to look at him so he could see what Cas might be thinking.   
Cas looked up at him and gave him a small smile 'what now?'   
Dean just smiled back... 'Uhmm what do I say?'  
'I don't know..' Cas just looked at Dean and blushed.   
Dean had a premature thought. Now he and Cas weren't dating but what's to say a quick peck on the check? Dean was about to lean on when he realized they weren't alone. Cas looked at him and sighed he hoped Dean would ask him out at some point. Dean got up to look around, only to realize it was his dog, Sam. 


	4. Friday

When Friday came he couldn't wait he had mixed emotions the whole day but couldn't be happier. Dean wasn't prepared for what Friday evening would bring. He kept combing his hair as he was getting ready to go to school. Cas got him self ready for school running his hands trough his hair and slipping on his shoes as he walked out the door.  
'This is going to be a long day.' Dean thought to himself as he boarded the public bus. Then he put in his earbuds and listened to some music until he saw Cas get on the bus. Cas took his now usual seat next to Dean he gave him a small smile.  
Dean took his earbuds out. "Hey Cas! Excited for the game tonight. I hear were playing our rivals..."

"Hey Dean! Yeah I am, I totally heard that as well." He looked at Dean in his eyes looking into his apple green eyes.

As they walked to their first class Dean stopped at his locker. "I'll see you later he smiled at Cas before turning to his locker.

Cas smiled " yeah see you later " he walked away stopping at his locker and getting his books before going to his class.

"Yup. Well it looks like we have tot off the bus. Ready for another day at School?"

"Well as ready as I'll ever be" he said getting up and getting his bag as he walked off the bus.

As they walked to their first class Dean stopped at his locker. "I'll see you later." He smiled at Cas before turning to his locker.

Cas Smiled. "Yeah. See you later." He walked away, stopping at his locker and getting his book, before going to his first class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I might add more, but for now this is my first finished story. I hope you all enjoyed the book. Without help from a few of my instagram friends I couldn't have done this. So a big thank you to sammy.my.moose and supernaturalfans4life. (this is their Instagram name) for Role Playing with me. You are a true friend and fan of Supernatural. Thank you for your help.


End file.
